The Black Pheonix
by Silas Baldar
Summary: Severus, out patrolling the corridors, stumbles upon two students in the midst of a heated conversation. Just who are these students and what are they up too? How's Albus involved? What's going on? Severus is determined to find out and solve this mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Oops. lol...sorry I know this is not on my list, but I was struck with this idea while I was thinking about studying for spanish...Oh how I hate thinking.

So this is the product of my being lazy and a non productive student.

I do hope you enjoy this new story.

**The Black Pheonix**

**Summary: **Severus Snape overhears a puzzling conversation between two students after curfew. Intrigued and putting his spying to use Severus tries to solve the mystery of their presence and what their mission is.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I do not own...but I do own plushies. All characters and such belong to J.K. But "The Black Pheonix" and the plot are mine. Any similarities between other stories and such are not intended. This is strickly from my head.

Anyways enjoy the first chapter.

**Chapter 1: Midnight Wanderings.**

Severus Snape, The dungeon Bat, The king of Slytherin, Greasy git, and many other such names, was once again patrolling the corridors looking for wayward students up to some sort of mischief.

Already having caught three slytherins, two gryffindors, four hufflepuffs and zero ravenclaw, Severus was in an extremely good mood.

Albiet he was dissappointed that his snakes had been caught, but the six other students made up for his three. So it all evened out he reasoned. And besides the other houses needed to be more diciplined and quit accusing his house of the majority of the mischief and shady deeds done in school.

Walking down the corridor leading to classrooms used for club meetings or as test class rooms for practacles, he heard two voices talking heatedly. One was female and the other was male.

Both were voices he had never heard before and yet they had this sense of eerie familiarity.

Severus walked a little bit closer, quickly cast a scan of the hall and noticed the classroom the voices were coming from was warded against intruders and had a detection ward weaved in as well.

He noted the strength of the wards and subtly cast a notice-me-not charm upon himself, before walking closer to the voices.

"I don't care! If that bastard so much as ...! Just urgh! I swear, if there weren't locks on my magick he'd be dead!" the male growled.

"Yes and then our cover would be blown and we would be screwed. You know we need to remain hidden." the female replied a hint of anger tainted her tone. "So murder is out of the question."

There was silences for a second when Severus heard a slight chuckle.

" Heh...What about torture?" the guy asked.

"No."

"A little bit?"

"No."

"Come on you know you want to." The guy said. "Just imagine stringing him up...and then making small insicions in his stomach and then slipping your hand into his flesh and slowly pulling out his intestines while hes still alive."

"As fun as that would be...we can not do that."

" And to stand there and the hot sticky blood came pouring out and coating your hands and arms the copperish rust smell filling your nostrils. Listening to his agonized screams and pleading saturate your sences...Just imagine the thrill..." The guy sighed.

"As much fun as that would be it would be a very bad idea. we need a mole and he's the best simply because he doesn't know we are gathering information out of his head as he sleeps."

"Yeah...That's true...he really is stupid isn't he."

"Yeah." she replied, scorn coating her voice.

"Any news from the others?" the guy asked suddenly switching the topic.

"Yeah. We're all going to present the information to Albus at the next meeting. We recieved some interesting information though. It's definitly going to play an important and deadly part in this war. "

Severus started at the door shock sticking his feet to the floor thoughts running amock in his head. _These people were in league with Albus...But why haven't I ever seen them or even heard of them...Why hasn't Albus ver mentioned them...? _

Bringing himself out of his thoughts Severus barely was able to move quickly out of the perimeter of the new ward that happened to flair up right where he was standing. Catching the tail end of the two students conversation he hid behind a statue so as to not get caught by them.

"It's getting late." The guy said. "We should be heading back to the dormitory."

"True." She agreed. "Time to put those blasted glamours up again. " huffing in agitation she growled out a string of unintelligable words. "There. " she muttered.

"Your voice." The guy pointed out.

"Oh come on!"

"You have too."

"Fuck you."

"No thank you. You know I'm gay." he laughed.

"I'll see you in the dorm. "

"Okay."

A door shut silently and Severus heard the soft patter of feet head away and if he wasn't mistaken they was headed in the general direction of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dormitories.

_Well that narrows it down to about 200 students. _

Walking out from behind the statue slowly, Severus looks around making sure the coast is clear so he could hopefully tail the second student when he decided to walk out of the classroom.

Standing next to the door he waited.

"You do know eaves dropping on others conversations is very rude Professor Snape." The guys voice rang out from behind him. A voice that was now very recognizable.

"Just what do you think your doing out after dark you ..." Severus began saying as he turned around to face the offending student only to stop speaking when he came face to face with the students wand pointed between his eyes.

He gulped.

"You don't want to do this." He bagan, trying to stop the situation from escalating further. He could feel the power radiating from the boy.

"You're right I don't, but I have no choice. You see no one can find out about us Professor. Least of all you. "

"Then don't..."

"Oblivate!"

"I'm sorry Professor." The boy softly said to Severus as he helped him to the floor. "But it's for your own good. In time you'll know. But it's still too early. Good night Professor."

The boy got up after placing a small kiss to Severus's lips and walked away towards his dorm. He was suddenly very tired.

...

AN: Well what do you think? Sound interesting? Now I know this chapter didn't give you any information...but if you think about it you should get it.

So what do you think? Can you guess who the guy and the girl are? Can you guess who else is in the group?

All will be made clear in later chapters. I want the people to remain unknown for now at least.

Untill then Guess...lol

Night guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh...Cazzy! I swear you read my mind! But then again it's really no surprise Lots of charcters are really well used...lol

Oh and I really loved your guy's reviews! I feel so lurved. So I decided to start on the second chappie right away.

Oh I just wanted to spoil one thing though...their will be approximately...2 students from each house in Harry's year that will be in Albus's little group.

Plus one extra who isn't a student.

And they will all have a marking on their body that represents their half of the element. And I'm not talking earth, air, fire, water either. Nope. Not those ones. I'm talking about another beginning of time, might be considered an element, element. So if you don't like it, you can kiss my $$. lol. I'm kidding. I swear.

Anyways onwards everything will be explained in due time.

**Disclaimer:**I own the characters! I own the Characters! Mwahahaha there all mine! ...*cough* *cough* Excuse me for a second while I Gag Silas for a second. ...Now I, Silas # 2, am not making any kind of profit and I speak as well for Silas # 1. She forgot to take her meds..again...She's crazy don't mind her.

**Warning:** Slight mention of attempted suicide.

**Chapter 2: Something Wicked**

"...essor? ...Professor Snape? "

"unn...What...? " Severus mumbled groggily as he began to sit up. Turning towards the voice that had woken him up he placed a sneer on his face.

"Mr. Filch, pray tell what are you doing in my quarters and why on earth have you woken me up?"

Filch looked around himself and a slight smile appeared on his lips, "Well, Professor, I woke you up because you were asleep on the floor."

"Where I wish to sleep in my quarters is my own concern!" Severus replied. _Why hasn't this idiot left my quarters yet?_

"But Professor," Filch began, " you're in the hallway. Not your quarters."

Severus finally looked around him, taking in the walls adorned with pictures, whose occupants were trying, quite unsuccessfully, to remain unnoticed in their spying, the statues, who were quietly chuckling and finally the door leading to classrooms.

_What am I doing here, on the floor sleeping...?_ ran through Severus's mind. Confusion, prominent in his features for a split second, before smoothing over leaving nothing for anyone to see.

Quickly becoming aware of his position on the floor Severus stood up, and looked at the classroom door he was leaning up against.

_Something happened here..._ Severus leaned towards the door, touching it with his had. It didn't feel any different from the other doors, and it opened to reveal an ordinary room just like every classroom in Hogwarts, a standard one that is, and yet there was something wrong.

He just knew it, but what it was he couldn't grasp.

"Professor, are you all-right?" Filch asked as he watched Severus tentatively touch the door. _Potion fumes must finally be getting to him_. he mused to himself.

"Yes." Severus replied drawing out of his thoughts and pulling himself up to his usual composure. "Yes...I must be on my way now. Good night Mr. Filch." Turning back around he sauntered out of the corridor and down the staircase to his rooms.

Entering his private office he pulled out a tumble and a bottle of fire whiskey 64', a good year, finely aged, and hopefully strong enough to put him in a dreamless deep sleep, but first he had some planning to do.

Tomorrow morning he would scout the school's student population. Watch them. There was something going on, something very sinister and he could feel it.

A sharp pain coursed through his head as that feeling re-emerged, gently setting his drink down, he shakily stood up and stumbled to bed, flopping down he pressed he forehead into the cool sheets easing some of the pain.

Settling into bed the pain eased up, slightly, as he began to doze off.

Just getting to the brink of unconsciousness a lone thought refused to die and Severus sat up and stared at his long tapered callused hands his brow crinkled in thought.

Something wasn't right.

There was something he was supposed to do...

Something to do with that feeling.

An echo fluttered across his mind, just out of reach.

Just what was going on?

That night as Severus laid awake pondering the shadowy events happening in Hogwarts, 8 students all turned over in their sleep, frowns of pain marring their otherwise rest-full faces, as their individual marks began to glow a hellish red.

Phants of breath spewed through tense lips and clenched teeth as the pain got steadily worse and each of their marks grew twice the size it was before.

Stoping as soon as it started, the marks quit glowing and the pain went away, leaving behind no evidence aside from the marks growth, and the 8 students continued sleeping peacefully.

Albus stood at the window of his tower facing out towards the Forbidden forest and the lake, watching as the giant squid lazily float upon the water, as plan, plots, and secrets ran amok in his head.

This would not be the first time he had stayed up all night thinking about his 8 students.

Two from each house, all as different as night and day and yet all connected by a single purpose, goal...mark.

A mark they were born with.

A mark that enslaved them to a much higher purpose. To a much older and more powerful magick.

Albus sighed and went to sit behind his desk, to once again gaze into the crystal ball.

Placing both hands upon the table he centered himself and got lost in the swirling smoke.

There they were. All 8 of them. Some of them so unexpected that if he hadn't seen the mark on them he would be tempted to say they were just ordinary kids.

All of them were unexpected really. But all were perfect for their duty and power. It suited them the best, if you took the time to actually research the marks and what came along with them, then you would agree.

There was Draco and Pansy, from Slytherin, Harry and Hermione from Gryffindor, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw, and Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillian from Hufflepuff.

Each found at different times, but all bearing the same mark.

Albus thought back to when he had found the marks.

Harry was the first. It was right at the end of his first year when he was lying on the bed in the Hospital wing, having just beaten Pro. Quirrel and had his second encounter with Voldemort, that Poppy had informed him of the strange mark. She was unable to get any information out of Harry because he himself knew nothing about it, stating that he's had it for as long as he can remember.

Draco, Hermione, and Ernie were found during their second year. Draco when he broke his arm and Hermione and Ernie when they were petrified. All said the same thing as Harry. They had had it as long as they could remember and they knew nothing about it. Their parents often wondered about it but they just thought they were odd birthmarks.

Hannah and Pansy were found during their 3rd year. Hannah had a potions accident and Pansy got singed by a blast-ended skrewt. Their stories were the same as all the others.

And finally the final two, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. Terry was the unfortunate soul to cross Miss. Ginerva Weasly and her Bat-Boogey Hex. Mandy,...Mandy jumped from the Astronomy tower in an attempt to commit suicide, and was brought to the hospital wing and sedated while Poppy did a scan. He was again alerted when poppy found the mark on her.

Albus grinned at the thought of Mandy now. She was happy and away from her family and she now had a new family consisting of all 8 of them.

Coming out of his memories, Albus went over to his book case and pulled out an extremely old and heavy text.

On the cover of the book was the mark the children all bore. Blowing off the dust he stared at the tome.

The mark on the book had began to glow sometime at around one this morning and had awoken him up from an uneasy sleep.

Opening the book up Albus began flipping through the book, gently of course, before stopping on an unfamiliar page.

His brows crinkled in confusion. "I'm quite positive this page hasn't been here before."

Staring the the top of the page Albus began to read.

_Khaos is the field that underlies all things which exist. In the beginning there was Khaos, and from Khaos there stemmed creation, imagination, order. From Khaos does creation rise, to be formed by other forces. The Greeks called this the Cornocopia; a twisted tube within which is nothingness, but from the mouth of which spews all manner of things. _

_As order became more powerful Khaos became 'the self'. The thing that creates us as we are, who we are and what we are. So intern it became 'us' living on through our 'creativity' by influence, dreams and imagination._

_Throughout the years, Khaos has become selective of its progenaters. Skillfully selecting those who possesse the 'right' traits and aspects to carry on Khaos._

_Only choosing 9 at a time, Khaos lives on through them, endowing its prodigy with untold power. _

_However, the ..._

...

Albus placed the book down and ran his hands down his face unable to read further due to the page being unfinished.

...

So...there were 9 of them.

He only had 8.

Who was the 9th?

Turning back to the window Albus watched the first of the red rays of dawn flow across the forest illuminating everything in it's light.

There was one left.

"Where are you?" Albus whispered to the trees and grounds below him.

Turning away from the window he got ready for another day. Tonight though, his kids and him were going to have a meeting.

...

AN: Ahhh it's finished! Finally. Benn typing and searching, and deleting...finally this chapter is done...

So will you be dears and review? PLEASE! lol.

Anyways i just wanted to say thank you to all of the hits and reviews and alerts and fav stries i got. You guys made me soooo happy. (T_T)

Wello thank you all for reading this chapter. I hope I have made it sufficiently longer and please excuse the misspellings...My brain has literally been fried with this college spanish coarse. I swear I'm a German speaking student who was stuck in a spanish class where the teacher did nothing and I had to read the book with other students who have had spanish in the past.

Geeze...

They seriously need to get a new teacher for that course.

Oh and we had two spanish speaking people in the school who were better qualified than that butt.

Okay I'm done ranting. I swear.


End file.
